sugar sweet
by bella-berry
Summary: what the HELL is a fairy doing in my kitchen!"... "umm... pixie, actually". Full summary inside. Sakura X many.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Sweet

Summary: "well isn't this just what I need?"... Sakura sarcastically complains about every silly little thing in that silly little town, but isn't that just fair? To a work-a-holic, electro-geek, city-girl like Sakura, it just is. "What the HELL is a _fairy_ doing in my kitchen?!!"... "umm... pixie, actually".

Pairings: Sakura X many…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, my motto: if Naruto were mine, there would be LIME!! xD yeah… I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it :)

* * *

Chapter One…

Clink clank clink clank… were the noises coming from Sakura's heels pacing around on the wooden floor.

Even after four hours of complete concentration, not a _single_ idea dared to walk into Sakura's blank, empty mind.

She walked in accelerated circles inside her home-office. Modern, contemporary paintings hung from the gray walls, each a different tone of the monotonous color. The room didn't have much _life_, as you could see. It was quite plain, actually, but it was better this way, Sakura thought. That way she wouldn't have any distractions while working.

Yeah… she was a work-a-holic, two in the _morning_ and she didn't stop. Her ass of a boss apparently just _remembered_ that Sakura had the _privilege_ of writing a special column for their _writer of the month_ special section.'Calm down Sakura… you've still got plenty of time to come up with an idea… it's only two a.m., you've had worse, come on… you've got a whole -' " Three _frickin_ hours?!!" Sakura panicked. Something she'd been trying to avoid throughout all the four _freakishly_ long hours.

She stumbled to her desk where her laptop lied open during all the while Sakura kept thinking so hard 'I think I might've damaged some brain cells' Sakura sighed while rubbing her now not-so-large forehead. 'Come on, come on, _come on_… _think_, why is that so hard?' '**maybe 'cause you just hurt yourself trying so much. Seriously, next time, try not hitting your head against the wall? I don't think that helps**' 'sure… thanks for your oh-so-wise-right-out-the-ass advice… wanna help? Just shut up' '**okay… that's fine for me, I, unlike other **_**normal**_** people, don't exactly enjoy arguing with a cranky, coffee-deprived, eighteen year old-going on forty, hysterical woman**' 'fine!' Sakura slumped over her desk, both her arms wrapped tightly around her head.

You could no longer hear the clink-clank of her heels but rather the tap-tap of her foot against the floor. Suddenly Sakura jolted upward, her eyes wide open, giving her the appearance of a maniac on a killing spree "that's it! I got it, I got it, I got it!" she happily chanted over and over again as she finally came up with a good enough idea. She rolled over on her wheel-chair to where her laptop stood wide open and began typing like crazy. If anybody _dared_ to waltz in on such a happy moment for Sakura, you'd be scared right out of your skin. The image was nerve-racking: there sat a zombie-like Sakura typing so hard you could see the blood dripping from the key pad. Okay… so that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it was certainly not _that_ far from reality…

* * *

Next morning…

"Sakura! Honey! Where did you get yourself into now?!" Sakura's mom, Hannah Haruno [ a/n: _so_ not from Hannah montanna. Well.. I think so hehe :p] shouted from downstairs. Among the calls Sakura had chosen to ignore while thinking hard last night, six of them were her mother calling to check if she was okay. After many calls and no answer, she finally decided to pay her beloved little daughter a visit, after all, what could go wrong? It's not like she'd have any other guests this early. "Sakura! If you don't hurry down here to greet your loving mother I'm gonna have to go look for you, and you know how much mommy hates playing hide and seek! You're too old for these kind of games!" she yelled the last part as she went up the stairs looking for her prized child. As Hannah climbed up the stairs, a little further behind Shiori Haruno came in tripping over invisible rocks as he carried all of his and his wife's luggage… which was quite heavy.

What Hannah found in Sakura's work office did not please her in the least. There, thrown over a bunch of stacked papers soaked in drool that were currently being used as a pillow, lied Sakura. An arm drooping to the side while she rested her head upon the other, the other one grazing the ground, her feet tangled in a seemingly painful position that didn't seem to affect her. But after all, that was Sakura, she never was like any other girl her age or older. She was different, in a good way. As Sakura's mom pondered on these thoughts while watching her little girl sleep with an endearing look in her eyes, it made her remember when Sakura was only a small and innocent girl… which she still was, at least in her mother's eyes. Let me tell you this Sakura is ANYTHING but innocent. Meanwhile Hannah was suffering, or rather enjoying, a serious case of numerous and recurrent flashback sessions, Sakura opened droopy eyes struggling to gain focus. When she finally accomplished it, the first thing she noticed was her ruined work, fruit of a stressing and sleepless night, GONE forever, regardless her arduous work, God just didn't seem so merciful right now.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT _SHIT!!" _yelled an incredibly distressed Sakura, snapping Hannah out of her reverie "Sakura! You potty mouth! What have I told you about cussing? Your mother decides to pay you a rare visit and _this_ is how you greet me?" Sakura ignored her mother, just now noticing her presence, occupying herself with the impossible task of blow-drying the papers "awwww! I spent a WHOLE night in these papers and they get _wet_ with my own _saliva_? God, you must _hate_ me don't you?!!" she yelled and exclaimed to the heavens uselessly awaiting an answer.

"OKAY SAKURA THIS IS _IT!!_" her mother yelled pulling Sakura by the ear as if she were no more than a five year old "you are _so_ getting vacations, even if I have to stuff you into a bag and kick your ass all the way to Australia!" "ow ow ow ow ow" Sakura complained as if it were some kind of sacred mantra "this is through young lady! You are straining yourself too much and it's not good for your health!" her mother reprimanded as she let go of her abused ear "Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself, thank you!" Hannah only resorted to eyeing her daughter up and down.

She looked horrible, the drool falling from her mouth had dried and now took a sticky-blob appearance, her pink, usually silky smooth, hair was now dry looking and sticking out in every possible direction, her normally sparkling green emerald eyes were now dull and red with some veins noticeable, the side of her cheek that wasn't wet with drool had marks of the books and paper she had fallen asleep upon, and not to mention, her clothes were all wrinkled and also stained with her own saliva "yeah… I can _see_ that" Hannah sarcastically replied, after all, Sakura had got that from her.

As she shook her head disapprovingly at her daughter's condition, an irritating beep sound coming from Sakura's bag on the couch interrupted. Sakura's eyes widened, it was her boss! She was supposed to call her as soon as the job was finished and she had a time limit until 12:30 a.m. and right now it was 1:45 p.m.! 'shit! Oh crap, oh crap! I'm _so_ gonna get fired!!' she panicked, but before she could dash to get her cell phone, she noticed from the corner of her eyes the daring look her mother shot her 'oh darn it! This is not good!' and before she even noticed that her bag was no longer on the couch, but on her mother's now _vicious_ hands, the phone was rudely turned off.

Sakura slowly turned her horrified stare to the hand, the arm, the neck, the _eyes_ of the monstrous creature that had done such vile thing. "Sakura, dear, you're stressing yourself beyond the line. Let's call this action a… _liberation_ of your annoying duties" as she said this, Sakura observed terrified as her mother stretched the hand with the cell phone to place it right above the trashcan.

As Sakura slowly realized what her mom was about to do, she thrashed herself forward in a desperate attempt at saving her _beloved_ electronic friend, Hannah only put a hand on her head, knowing she was to weak to neither push to hard nor to be smart and just get up and snatch it from her hands.

Once Sakura heard the almost unnoticeable thump the object made once it hit the bottom of the trashcan, she was about to let out a blood curdling scream, but she was so weak only a mild screech escaped her lips 'dammit! I shouldn't have poured that utterly _disgusting_ orange soda in there… I definitely prefer having to throw up five times a day if it means this not happening…' Sakura let a deep, impassive sigh run along her lips as she turned her head down in a sign of surrender.

But then a fierce fire glowed in her emerald and now irritated eyes 'I am getting you back my _precious_, no matter what it takes!' Sakura, once again, acquired that look of a maniac on a killing spree, and she launched herself upon the trashcan in front of her mother's disbelieving look. "Oh no you're not you spoiled child!!" Hannah caught Sakura in mid-jump with both her hands and slammed her into the ground, a hit worthy of the gold medal as the best wrestler worldwide! Well… maybe just nation-wide… okay! Neighborhood-wide. As she acquired a fierce look and stomped on her daughter's stomach causing her to cough a little, she made her decision clear "you are having some vacations, like it or not young girl!!"

* * *

following afternoon…

"but mooom! I like my job! It helps keep me grounded" Sakura whined to her mother like a little girl "oh yeah, that's right! Start acting like the irresponsible five year old you really are!" Sakura only pouted "do you have any idea what you've been doing to yourself? Sakura, you need to relax, take a break and have some fun!" Sakura frowned "but I don't want to! I want to do something with my life and not just lay around doing nothing the whole day!" just then her dad walked by "hun, sometimes doing nothing _is_ doing something. If you get a while to relax and recharge, you'll not only feel refreshed, but you'll even do a better job!" he reassured as he dumped her luggage inside the trunk of her car. Sakura pouted once more and finally decided to give in to her mother's wishes with a sigh. "Fine, I'll follow your advice mom, but if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you guys!" she warned with a final nod. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, do whatever you please hun, just lay off the job for a while, it'll do you good!" his father advised her.

Sakura stuck her hand out the window and waved goodbye as she moved her car into the street "Good luck hun!" "Have fun!" her parents reminded her "sure dad, mom! Bye!" she bid them farewell and sped up, ready to leave.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"…I think I might"

"we've got the _whole_ house to ourselves"… and she smirked.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

'So far, there is absolutely _nothing_ interesting at all of this cramped up, stupid, ridiculously small town!' Sakura regretted coming to this place as she sat in front of the wheel, waiting for the stupid cow to _magically_ decide to _move_ it's _very_ BIG ass off the road! "_you need to relax, take a break and have some fun!_ Darn, mom and her _stupid, incredibly annoying, cynical_ ways!" she complained for the _millionth_ time in the half hour she's been waiting for the darn STUPID cow to move "moo!" the cow seemed to say, as if reading her mind "Oh COME ON! MOVE IT YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Sakura yelled as she honked unstoppably, making the cow moo in surprise, but nothing more.

"Great, just GREAT! Now I'm STUCK here because of a STUPID cow in the middle of the STUPID road, all thanks to my STUPID mom!!" as she was finished with her tantrum she was thrown forward, hitting her head hard on the window, messing with even _more_ brain cells. After she was done rubbing her forehead, she turned to see what caused her to jump involuntarily out of her seat. Let's just say that what she saw, wasn't so pretty "WHAT?!! GET OFF MY CAR YOU FREAKISHLY BIG BULL!! I JUST WAXED IT! OH!… GAH!!... it's no use!" she screamed at the animal, begging God that for ONE day, animals could understand her '**well… technically they can, since you're an animal yourself' **at the sound of her inner Sakura jumped once more and hit her head on the car's roof again "owwwwwwww…. Dammit, I'm gonna end up brain dead if I keep it up like this" she hissed '**not that you aren't already' **inner Sakura said, Sakura decided ignoring her was the best, she wasn't in the mood for arguing with herself right now.

Another hit took her off her seat and threw her onto her left side window 'aww man…' was all she could think as her cheek slid down the window, leaving a thick trail of saliva, stopping until her head hit the armrest.

"Okay… I'VE HAD IT!" she screeched outraged "I'm gonna show those quadruped freaks who's boss here!" '**umm… outer… I don't think getting -'** Sakura, still ignoring her inner, slipped out of the car in an anger-driven moment '**… off the car is a good idea… oh well! Too bad!' **inner Sakura finished "HEY! You damn beast! get the fuck off my car!" just then the bull turned to her "awww dude! That's gonna leave a HUGE scratch!" she exclaimed, seeing as when the bull turned it's two BIG, GIANT, ENORMOUS horns towards her they scratched the car's paint.

And just then Sakura noticed she was wearing a RED sweater… and we all know how much bulls _love_ that color.

"oh crap."

Was the simple conclusion Sakura got to as she jumped wildly into her car barely missing those GIGANTIC horns get right _through_ her skin. "OH DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! More bulls are coming, God I'm such an idiot!" she yelled, frantically searching her mind for something that could help her '**hate to say I told you so but **-' 'OH SHUT UP!' '**I told you so'** Sakura panicked like never before as she noticed the large amount of bulls gathering around her car.

And what's worse, they all, including the stupid cow, started pushing on her _treasured_ car "OH DAMMIT! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do" she repeated 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately' and then something on her brain clicked and she did the first thing her brain told her to do: smash the pedal… hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

Too bad she forgot it was on reverse ( she put it there on an attempt at passing by the cow without running it over ). "HOLY COW!" '**you know hahaha, that's a little ironic, you see, 'cause -'** 'SHUT UP INNER, GIMME A BREAK HERE!' '**HAHAHA! Now THAT **_**is**_** ironic haha! You get it? Because -' **"SHUT UP, IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION HERE!" '**no, you don't get it, I meant -' '**WHAT DON'T YOU GET OF _SHUT UP!_' '**JUST PUSH THE DARN BREAK!'** and, surprisingly enough, Sakura actually _did_ what her inner told her to do. The car did some wild turns, costing Sakura a couple of more bruises and bumps on places where there _shouldn't_ be.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and- PAM! "UGH! That's _so_ going to leave a mark!" Sakura jumped in surprise as something hit her front window, followed by _hundreds_ of other little bumps on it. Wanna know what it was? Bird shit.

"mom… I _so_ hate you right now" Sakura hissed through tightly shut teeth.

* * *

Several hours later…

"finally!" Sakura yelled relieved "home, sweeet, delicious home!" she said as she fell on her knees to the ground inside the small, warm cabin in the small town she's been forcefully sent to 'what _is_ this place's name, anyway? Gwinwell, Windell? Oh… whatever, I'm here!' she thought gratefully as she plopped herself down on the incredibly soft couch with her feet on top of the armrest. She sighed contently, burying her face in the mint scented cushions.

After putting all of her stuff in place and taking a brief nap, Sakura decided she desperately needed a bath. Once she took her underwear and clothes into the bathroom and turned the hot water on, she decided to take a little tour while the water warmed up.

Coming out of the bathroom and taking a turn down the left hall towards the stairs, she saw a small recipient on the floor "what the… what's this doing here?" she asked to herself as she picked up the curious little bottle into her hands. It had some kind of dust inside. She opened the bottle and inspected what was inside of it "sugar?, shouldn't it be in the kitchen?" she asked to no one in particular. It had been a while since she came out of the bathroom so she figured the water should be hot by now. She took the bottle with her, deciding she'd put it where it should be after she took a bath.

Stripping her clothes and stepping into the shower, she relaxed. Of course, that was until –"AAH!! THE WATER IS SOO!" '**cold?'**

Sakura stepped out of the shower after making sure that the hot water was definitely _not_ coming out, wrapped herself in a towel and stomped down the stairs, slipping a couple of times, sugar bottle in hand. "Well isn't this just what I need?" she keeps complaining after a whole day of just doing the same.

As she arrived into the kitchen, what she saw made her almost drop the little bottle she was carrying and _almost_ let her towel slip. And she stood there for a while, wide-eyed and open-mouthed until she came to her senses and realized that –

"what the HELL is a _fairy_ doing in my kitchen?!!"...

"umm... pixie, actually".

* * *

Well, that's it, hope you liked it :) pleeasee R&R... yeah it's as simple as clicking review and typing in a few CONSTRUCTIVE critic words :D

Well.. buh-byee!


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If Naruto were mine, there would be LIME! :D

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two…

"umm… pixie, actually"

" Whatever! You, butterfly, err… moth… insect-thing! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked at the same time that she hugged her towel closer to her in a signal of insecurity, as she questioned her sanity and she realized what she was doing " Oh. My. Effin. God." She said, stunned, eyes wide open " I am standing here, in my kitchen…. Talking to a GODDAM FAIRY?!!" she asked herself in panic as she took one hand to her head, pulling her hair slightly as she tugged her towel even closer to her body "_damn_ I must've hit my head pretty darn hard…" she thought as she frowned.

Boom, bam, pow, she began recalling each of the hits to her head she received, cringing at the memories and a grimace spreading through her lips "ahem" the little _insect_ coughed to gain her attention "what?" she bit back "I am _not_ a figment of your imagination, if that's what you're thinking" the little pixie exclaimed as he flew up to Sakura's nose, causing her to twist her eyes to see him "suuure… tinkerbell" at this, the small pixie turned red from anger and pinched Sakura's nose… hard "OUCH! You little…. You _do_ know that I could just flick your glowing little tinker-bum with only one finger don't ya?" she asked menacingly as she rubbed her slightly pink nose "I mean… _if_ you were real, you know, cuz…" she sighed " man… I seriously need to see a doctor" and the pixie pinched Sakura in the cheek "okay okay you _are_ real! Sheesh… who would've guessed Tinkerbell would get so worked up over being or not being real?" and that comment cost Sakura another pinch "my name is NOT _Tinkerbell_…. It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "FINE_ Naruto_! I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura" she introduced herself.

After a few seconds of a staring contest against a _fairy_, something caught Naruto's attention "hey, what you got there?" he asked, inspecting the crystal bottle she held in her right hand closely "is that… sugar?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the pixie "what? This? Yeah, why?" she asked as she waved the small bottle in front of the pixie's wide open eyes "really?!! That's awesome! That's a whole lot you got there!!" Sakura only stood there, thrown aback 'okaay… I mean, what's so special about sugar?' she stretched the arm that held the bottle and put it in front of Naruto "you want this?" she offered him a bit as she shook the recipient in his face, the pixie followed the small container with his amazed little eyes as he nodded absent mindedly 'hmmm… wonder if he'll follow it if I throw it out the window' '**why don't you try it, it might work'** ' nah… it might be entertaining if I play around with him a little while, after all… I don't got much to do here' '**suure… do that. I mean… it's not like you're insane for playing around with a **_**fairy -**_**' **'pixie!' '**sure… whatever… I mean, no… **_**nothing's**_** wrong with you, it's just tink's twin brother talking to ya!!'** 'oh come on, don't be such a party pooper…' and inner Sakura vanished… again. "I'll give you some then… but _only_ if you entertain me for a while, I mean, I'm pretty bored and I've got nothing else to do so… yeah" at this Naruto diverted his attention from the bottle to Sakura again "WHAT?! I'm a fairy!… I mean pixie! But not a freakin clown!" he complained outrageously " fine! Be that way! But you're not getting any sugar, lemme warn you!" she threatened as she waved the bottle away from him "GAH! FINE! I'll do it!" he gave in "just gimme some of that _delicious, wonderful, tasty_ SUGAR!" he yelled blissfully as he chased Sakura's hand around while she tossed it from hand to hand to make him follow it, finally setting it on the counter, where Naruto settled and tried opening the container, failing miserably "it's too tight" he complained as he plopped himself on his rear, pouting cutely "awww, you look so cute! Fine, I'll open it for you" at this, Naruto's eyes brightened in happiness as he waited eagerly for Sakura to open the bottle. A pop, a bing, and the crystal container was open.

Once the bottle was open, Naruto lunged at it and tried getting himself into the small mouth of the container, which made Sakura giggle, because although he was tiny as a pixie, he still didn't fit through that small hole.

"What, you also want me to give it to you in your small, tiny hands?" she mocked him, and he pouted again "oh fine! Don't do that!" she reprimanded pouting herself as she poured some sugar crystals into his hands as a giant grin spread along his face, using up most of his face-space and making his eyes shut tight.

He cheerfully plopped a grain into his mouth and Sakura just waited expectantly '**what are you waiting for?' '**oh I don't know… maybe he'll explode or something' '**oh yeah… that would be cool!' '**you do know that was sarcasm, don't you?' '**really?' '** oh, forget it!' and suddenly a poof! And a HUGE cloud of smoke brought Sakura violently out of her thoughts " what the hell?!" she yelled, taken aback as she felt she was being pinned down on the hard, cold floor by something _very_ heavy.

As the cloud of smoke slowly receded, she saw the previously small fairy sitting on top of her, apparently confused and disoriented. He was a human. A _very_ hot, _very _ sexy human. Oh! and he was naked. And she was wearing only a towel, which was _kind of_ riding downward. '**Okay, so how long will it take you to scream?' '**Oh!, just wait a second'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream which caused Naruto to take his hands to his ears and cover them as if to prevent them from falling of his skull "hey! What is WRONG with you?!!" he yelled startled as Sakura violently pushed him off her and pulling her towel up and closer to her abused body "Oh. My. GOD!! my now EX-VIRGIN eyes!!" she kept on screaming as her hand now searched blindly one of her couches for a pillow or cushion of some sort, when she felt something fluffy and square she threw it without hesitating at the ex-pixie-now-human guy showing off his birth suit, proudly standing in all of his glory "oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" she kept on saying as she peeked through one of her hands to see if he had covered himself "what is this for?" he asked rather confused as he held the cushion in front of her face with one hand across his chest, as if mocking her "it's to cover your _freakin_ WEENER you BIG IDIOT FAIRY!!" she screamed with her eyes still covered with both her hands, a very deep scarlet blush spread wide on her cheeks "oh" was all he said "like this?" he asked a while later, Sakura eeped, afraid he wouldn't be using the pillow the correct way, as she slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

She was slightly, and I mean _slightly_ relieved to see that he was holding it up the right way. But it still didn't cover much.

Sakura sighed in a sign of desperation as she slowly got herself up, walked to the counter, and tossed the sugar bottle into the trashcan 'okay, don't look, don't look…. Do _not_… oh, crap… too late' '**heeeeeey… he's got a **_**very**_** nice ass you know?'** 'GAH! There's a _human-fairy_ in the middle of our kitchen, and all you can think about is his _ass_? What kind of person are you?' '**the same you are dear'** 'oh, you're no good' as Sakura struggled to stop herself from staring at Naruto's butt, she rushed upstairs after telling Naruto to stay put.

"oookay… there's _got_ to be some of dad's clothes and underwear somewhere over here" she thought out loud as she frantically searched for some of her father's clothes '**hmmm… why don't you look under the bed, after all, it's most probable mom and dad were busy doing some… **_**things**_** that don't involve wearing clothing' **'ugh God, I'm such a pervert' '**cuz we know it's true darling'** 'yeah, yeah… just… shut up and let me concentrate' she cut her inner of to look for clothes under the bed with her hands feeling around "geez, I can't believe I'm doing this" and as she complained, her fingers felt something soft and pulled it out, and there was a short-and-boxers combo along with… _ahem_… some other things you don't need to know about.

She trudged rapidly downstairs and tossed the things at Naruto's face, causing him to drop the cushion to catch the underwear. Big mistake. When Sakura noticed the cushion missing, she replaced it with another. By shoving it onto Naruto's _very_ sensible… part. Naruto bent over from the pain as he held the pillow in place, careful not to drop it again " What. The. Heck?'he questioned with a strained voice "cover your little _nuts_ or I'll personally crack 'em next time, get it?" she said in a menacing tone, Naruto simply nodded. Sakura sighed as she rubbed her temples "ugh… come on Naruto, follow me" she ordered him as she pulled him by the hand towards the bathroom, once there she shoved him inside and slammed the door shut "Now, put your clothes on and _then_ I'll let you go, okay?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone "yeah, yeah… sure!" "fine, good fairy!" "PIXIE!" "yeah, yeah… sure!" she imitated him. She went downstairs as she waited for Naruto to change into his shorts and boxers.

'why do I feel like he's gonna take a while?' '**cuz the guy's pretty much not a step past idiot' '**well… what can we do?'. When she again arrived at the kitchen she noticed something unusual "didn't I just throw you away?" she asked to the crystal bottle that now stood on the counter… _again_. Without a second thought Sakura threw it back into the trashcan, but weird enough, she never _did_ hear the soft _thump_ things usually make when they hit something 'well, that's weird…' she thought. But as she kept on pondering a small _zapp_ got her attention as she turned to where it came from. Her jaw _literally_ dropped all the way to the floor. There, on the counter, lay the _cursed_ sugar container "why you _cursed_ little thing, you're gonna get it now" she hissed at the inanimate thing as she tossed it again but another _zapp_ and it was back on the counter. 'Oh now it's on!' she thought angrily as she took the bottle and threw it out the window closing it tightly behind her "buh-byee little bottle!" she said goodbye to the container. _Zapp_. Sakura jumped as she spotted the thing on the counter… AGAIN! "okay, so you wanna fight don't ya?" she asked the container as she took it in her hands and threw it violently out the window. _Zapp._ It was back. The _damn_ thing was back! She kept throwing it out the window time after time and time after time the cursed little thing came back.

It wasn't until she heard a car crash not long after she had tossed the little thing away that she actually _stopped_ throwing it out the window "SORRY!" she yelled apologetically while she turned and eyed the container with vicious hatred "so that's the way you wanna play, huh? THEN BRING IT ON!" she pumped her fist with the bottle in the air as she threw it, making it break into a million little pieces on the floor "now THAT OUGHTA DO IT!" she yelled exasperated and turned away, knowing the thing was gone for good. _Zapp._ 'OH HELL NO!' and she turned slowly, veeryy slowly, almost like the kid in the exorcist, with her trademark manic face and there she saw the bottle. Standing straight. Completely unharmed. Nothing, not even a SCRATCH grazed it's surface 'OH I'VE HAD IT' '**you go girl!' ** her inner cheered her on "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!!" '**well… this isn't exactly what I had in mind…' **her inner interjected as she yelled like a madman… well… woman, holding the bottle as if she were trying to strangle it, which she most probably was "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS HELL?!!" she yelled to no one "umm… is everything alright?" Naruto insecurely asked. Sakura slowly turned to face him, eyes narrowed, a mad-woman on the kill "ya think?" she asked venomously "okaay… I'll take that as a no" Sakura sighed, giving up, as she placed the sugar bottle in the cupboard. And then something clicked 'aww… I still have to go grocery shopping… ugh, what a drag' '**you really need to stop hanging out with Shikamaru so much… he's rubbing off on you' **'yeah.. I'll keep that in mind… RIGHT AFTER THE FAIRY-KID AND THE GODDARN CURSED DEVIL'S BOTTLE!' she thought angrily. Sakura sighed… "Great… now I've got to teach tink here how to go shopping".

"I'M A PIXIE!!!"

* * *

yeah… this chapter was kinda tiring to write but… here you've got it :) REVIEW PUH-LEASE!! I'll review back:)

bella-berry here!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: listen to my motto: if Naruto were mine, there would be LIME! So…. Yeah… Naruto isn't mine… fortunately for you :)… for me? Not so much.

Are you ready for this?

* * *

Chapter three…

'guess it's too late for me to take my _so_ needed, refreshing, relaxing, _wonderful_ bath huh?' Sakura sighed in defeat as she rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger drawing small circles in her forehead "what do you mean by _shopping_?" Naruto innocently asked as he cocked his head to the side as Sakura let out a long and loud sigh "that's what I'm going to teach you, now, wait for me here so that I can get you some more… _decent_ clothes okay?" Sakura told Naruto and turned to head up the stairs, but was caught off guard as Naruto grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest… his very _naked_, well developed, fairy chest.

A deep, rosy blush spread like an explosion throughout her cheeks as she put her hands to his chest in a futile attempt at pushing him away "BUT SAKURA-CHAN! I DON'T WANNA WEAR ANY FUNNY CLOTHES!" he whined as he pressed her even closer, surprised to find the feeling of her frail body and porcelain hands against his chest _very_ pleasurable, he squeezed her tighter making her blush deepen when he stared at her face in awe "what's that?" he asked in a hushed tone as his face neared hers as she tried distancing herself from his form the most possible, which wasn't much "what's what?" she asked, flustered "this pink stuff all over your face" he told her, now so near to her that their noses were touching "o-oh that? i-it's nothing!" she answered in a high pitched tone, she tended to speak like that when she got very nervous.

She embarrassedly noticed the way Naruto's eyes half lidded and how a soft blush took over his face as he leaned even more into her personal bubble, which was now most probably popped "your skin… it's so… _soft_" he said in a hushed whisper as his hand flew to her face to touch and caress her blushing cheeks, making Sakura eep as she noticed he began to get closer to her face and closed his eyes 'Oh God, oh God, oh God! I'm about to get mouth-raped by a freakin pixie!' '**way to get your first kiss stolen…' '**oh you're not helping!' Sakura thought aggravated as she pushed herself away from him "bye!" she squeaked and spun around so fast that Naruto landed face-first on the wooden floor "ow" was the only mutter heard before Sakura's stomping up the stairs made an echo in the small cabin.

"this is gonna leave a mark"

* * *

meanwhile…

"she is _purrr_fect" a low purr could be heard from somewhere in the forest "more than perfect" another growl came "she's the one" one more soft purr called.

* * *

Some minutes later…

Sakura's sore head thumped unstoppably inside her cranium "I. Said. NO!" she yelled for the umpteenth time since she entered the market "aaww _come_ ON! It's just some little, insignificant chocolate bars!" Naruto whined… _again_ "look Naruto, I've had _enough_ for one frickin day and you're just pushing it over the top!" she snapped angrily "but Sakura-chaaaan! I just lost my wings, do you think that's fair for me? Don't you think I deserve at least a _little_ compensation?" by this point they already had several observers, Sakura gritted her teeth and growled, which made Naruto blush again, but he hid it before she could notice it behind the chocolate bars he was currently holding "I've been pushed around by my own mother. My cell phone was thrown IN THE FREAKIN TRASHCAN! I was chased by some bulls and a sugar bottle! got showered in cold water, found a goddarn _pixie_!" she spoke in a rush "AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO BUY YOU SOME FREAKIN CHOCOLATE BARS?!!" she yelled outraged as some people stared taken aback "uh… hehe" Sakura giggled dumbly as she sweat dropped "hey people, how do you like this… uh… _contemporary_ play we were rehearsing… pretty good huh?!" she asked, desperately hoping they would buy it. They apparently did seeing as how they just left the place in a rush "phew!" she huffed relieved when they all fled the market… without paying 'well that's gonna be a problem' she sweat dropped **'naturally'** her inner remarked.

Turning her attention back to the flustered blonde, she gave him the most fierce glare she could muster "please?" Naruto squeaked with a pout 'grr! Why does he have to be so damn adorable!' **'he's not… you're just too easy'** 'am not' she argued with her inner before giving in, snatching the candy from Naruto's hands and throwing it in the cart "_fine!_" she hissed before heading to pay.

"well… that wasn't so expensive, it was just -" Sakura mumbled as she took out her wallet "TWENTY FIVE FREAKIN DOLLARS FOR SOME CHOCOLATE BARS!" Sakura screamed surprised with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"you are _so_ sharing" she hissed in a low and menacing tone "BUT I DON'T WANT TOO!"

* * *

meanwhile…

"hmmm… delicious" a hiss was heard from the bushes "better than anything else I've ever seen…" a growl followed "she shall be mine" a dark mutter ended and some jealous growls ensued.

* * *

Back at the cabin…

"there! You got your goddam chocolates, which were a HUGE pain to pay for, now gimme some!" the blush haired female roared angrily as she tossed herself upon the unsuspecting pixie, trying to reach for the candy, unaware that instead of causing him pain he was actually… _enjoying_ the attention _very _much "not unless you reach 'em Sakura-chan!" Naruto teased with a wide grin plastered upon his face, he was gonna enjoy each second of this. He wrapped an arm around her hips and pressed her harder into his own, closing his eyes to capture the pleasure that was hidden within them.

After a while of thrusting around and thrashing in Naruto's hold, Sakura gave up. After all she had been through, couldn't she get _one_ DAMN chocolate bar 'which I paid for' from the stupid pixie guy she just allowed to stay in her house?!

After all she had suffered throughout the day, nearly being run-over by a bull, not even this damn, ungrateful fairy couldn't share a bit of his so-called _compensation_? 'God, what have I done to deserve this?' God just didn't seem merciful so right now **'well… you**_** have**_** sinned a lot you know? Remember that girl whose dreams you tore into pieces by saying that santa didn't exist? Or that other kid -'** 'Oh shut up!' she cut her inner off as she pouted and let a sad expression slip onto her face, causing Naruto to blush intensely as she pushed herself off him "I'm gonna go take a bath now" she muttered silently as she walked slowly up the stairs.

Naruto only put a bar upon the small table beside the couch with a downcast look "sorry, Sakura-chan" he muttered.

* * *

In Sakura's bathroom…

"GOOD!" she yelled, pleased as she felt the warm water run through her silky pink locks of hair. She sighed contentedly when the bubbles of her exotic fruits scented shampoo swiftly caressed her scalp **'we're gonna have to bathe Naruto you know… he sorta stinks' **Sakura rolled her eyes'I'll worry about that later'.

As she wrapped her towel around her petite body, she heard her inner say **'and he probably doesn't know how to scrub himself… being a pixie and all. He probably bathed with flower dew or som'n'** Sakura paid the comment no heed, until…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

meanwhile…

Naruto sat in Sakura's backyard, wondering and reminiscing the fierce but beautiful image forever embedded into his mind.

Sakura, staring back at him with those charming aqua-green eyes, a glowing fire lit deep within her gemstone-like eyes, an intense scowl formed itself on her lush and oh-so tempting lips, and her hair... oh, her beautiful, silky, pink hair… she was the perfect fairy anyone would want for themselves, and it just happened to be him the lucky pix the ferocious glare was directed at. Or he could very well be considered unlucky.

He now sat, torn between his old life as a pixie and his new one as a human, beside the beautiful Sakura forever, and he wondered, would he choose this new life over his old one as a free pixie, roaming the forest forever unseen by humans, with no worries other than spraying the flowers every morning with the sun's rays? He remembered how at that moment, when he first saw Sakura directing that furious look at him, his heart had wildly fluttered, and an exciting and overwhelming feeling overtook his being, like a wild fire spreading through his chest. His eyes lit up in joy and love as his chest swelled up again with the enticing feeling and he brought a hand to his wildly beating heart 'what is this I feel?' he thought as he closed his eyes in contentment.

It was then the object of his unknown feelings and affections appeared from behind him "hey Naruto!" his eyes shot open as her sweet and lovely voice reached his ears "Hey Sakura-chan! Hey umm… about the chocolate bar -" Sakura interrupted him brusquely "Oh! That? don't worry, I think I can make it through the day without a chocolate bar in my mouth!" Sakura said cheerfully as she took a place beside Naruto. He looked deep into her eyes again and spotted the fervent fire within them, once unstoppable and wild, now tamed and sparking lightly.

He got closer to her and leaned deeper into her on personal space as a light blush sprouted in her cheeks again. He placed his hand beneath her chin and inclined her head slightly to look at him, since he was about a head taller than her, despite the fact that he had once been a pixie, and studied her delicate features closely, carving each curve of her face and body deep into the confines of his mind, where he could reach them each night before he went to sleep and enjoy of sweet, pleasure filled dreams.

He gasped slightly as he realized something: now he was sure he'd definitely choose this new life, for ever and ever beside his oh-so-precious Sakura, wrapped like this so tightly within his arms "I've found you" he whispered, so lightly that Sakura couldn't hear his low, husky tone behind his words as he traced with his hand the outlines of her face, then sliding down her neck, creating shivers that went all the way down her spine, the blush still glowing bright upon her face "w-what d-did you say?" she squeaked in a light voice, making Naruto think her the most lovely girl he had ever met "I've found you" he said, louder this time, and didn't give her much time to ask anything again before he crushed his lips onto her own soft, plump ones 'well… there goes my first kiss' **'well… he **_**is**_** hot, for a fairy' **'yeah, I kinda noticed when he was naked on top of me' **'wait… you just met him and you already saw him naked'** 'umm.. yeah, we kinda did' **'woohoo, yay us!!'** Sakura kept thinking to herself, frozen and unsure of what to do, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss took a rough twist from sweet, caring and loving to passionate, needy and wanting as Sakura began to kiss back and as Naruto pushed himself upon her and pressed her tight against his well chiseled body, both his legs each beside her perfectly curved hips, giving him the uttermost pleasure he had ever experienced and he began to feel himself getting hard (a/n: yeah… pixies get hard-ons too. Well… at least in this story they do :p), but before he could slide his hand beneath Sakura's shirt as he had planned to, a loud CRASH interrupted their heated make-out session.

'oh crap… that must've been something expensive!' Sakura thought preoccupied as she shoved Naruto off her and ran into the house.

Naruto sat there dazedly, an entranced expression on his face as he slowly took a hand to his lips. He played the scene of intense kissing over in his mind again as he remained charmed by that beautiful fairy that had stolen his heart, then his face acquired a dark appearance as he stared possessively into nothingness "you are _mine_" he whispered darkly.

* * *

Whoo! Cheesy, I know, but I really got into the story and… well, yeah :p heh, who knew fairies, or pixies! Sorry… yeah, pixies, could be so dark and possessive :p yeah… well buh-bye again and till next time!!

Bella-berry out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: pleeeeease don't make me say it!..... okay, fine, I know I have to! Sheesh…. I don't own Naruto :(

Umm… hehe! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but, here you go! Please don't kill me!

btw, I'm having some problems with imagination in my other story 'catwalk' so if you would like to read it and/or apport ideas, it'd be great!

* * *

Chapter 4…

"shooh ! shooh! Out! OUT!" were the screams heard all the way from outside the cabin.

'Better find out what Sakura-chan's screaming about' Naruto thought concerned as he was brusquely awakened from his daydream about… umm… well… all you have to know is that it was about Sakura.

"AH! Don't scratch me you _bitch_!" he heard her curse and he smirked slightly 'dammit Sakura-chan, even when you're angry you manage to turn me on' he thought as perverted images and sounds made their way into his head, but his now huge grin disappeared once he made entrance to Sakura's living room, a frown making it's way to his handsome face "what are _you_ doing here?" he asked suspiciously as he slowly inched closer to _his_ Sakura-chan "wait… you know these little… _things_?" Sakura asked pointing to the small kittens and raccoon sitting in her living room "don't worry, we're not with the _witch_ anymore if that's what you're thinking" a low, gruff voice coming from the raccoon answered, Sakura eeped and jumped into Naruto's arms hugging him tightly, once more fearing for her sanity.

Naruto didn't seem to mind, in fact he was enjoying it _very_ much, he hugged Sakura tighter to his chest as he lowered his lips to her ear "don't worry, _Sakura-chan_… I'll protect you" he whispered in a low and husky voice making Sakura blush lightly, but it became darker when he started nibbling on her ear as he pulled her even closer if that was even possible, but he briskly turned away and turned to the ground when he felt something scratch his leg sharply, drawing blood from the wound "HEY! What the hell was that for teme?!!" he yelled down angrily at the black cat sitting indifferently at his feet "hn" he grunted 'typical' thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes "then what are you here for? Don't you have some mice to catch or something?" asked Naruto, irritated for having his sexy moment with Sakura ruined by two selfish cats and a sadist this comment the small kitten ducked and got ready to pounce on Naruto but was stopped with a stomp on his tail by the oldest cat, making him yeowl in pain "don't get so worked up over something so useless, Sasuke, don't waste your energy" scolded the black neko.

Sasuke, the younger kitten, only grunted in response as usual "umm… Naruto, do you mind?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper with a light blush as she pointed to his arms, which were wrapped around her petite body tightly "but… I don't want to Sakura-chan" he said it so sincerely that Sakura couldn't help but blush and recall the heated kiss the had shared just a while ago as they both stared deep into each other's eyes, and Sakura noticed something hidden deep within them, she couldn't quite place what it was, but she knew it was something very strong, meanwhile Naruto couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her, she was just so _beautiful_, he thought, entranced by the fiery glow in her eyes.

A deep hiss came from his feet but he paid it no heed, to enraptured in the girl's love spell to care "I suggest that unless you want another scratch where you really _don't_ want it, let the girl go" the deep and hoarse voice from the eldest of the felines commanded as he placed himself hunched low between Naruto's legs, ready to pounce on him anytime if he didn't let Sakura go "_fine_" Naruto spit out as he lay Sakura down on the couch, letting his touch on her linger upon her soft skin a little longer than necessary. The raccoon noticed this and growled in warning, glaring into Naruto's eyes with a killing intent.

A small clink came from the kitchen and Sakura turned to see what had fallen, but when she saw what was before her she panicked and her eyes went wide.

Both the kittens were on the kitchen counter, the small _cursed_ sugar bottle between their small paws "oh no, no, no, no, no! Don't eat the-" and a poof interrupted her panicked words as she was running towards the kitchen in a desperate attempt at preventing them from consuming the small sweet crystals "oh _damn_…" she said, resigned to the curse thrust upon her, as the smoke spread and disappeared, two naked and handsome men were revealed from behind the smoke curtain.

Once the sight was in front of Sakura's eyes, she could only freeze in shock as a wild blush spread like fire across her face, but before she could _admire_ the hot men directly in front of her, her vision was obscured by a black shirt as she was being pressed to a strong and matured chest. Naruto's chest to be exact.

She buried her head deep into his dark shirt, causing Naruto to grunt in pleasure as his eyes glossed over with lust and love, and he desperately wanted nothing more than to thrust Sakura gently on the couch and show her how much he loved her and how she was only _his_, but it fastly dissipated once he realized there were two other naked men in her kitchen just _waiting_ for him to let her out of his sight to be able to go and molest her "HEY! What do you think you're doing standing there and disturbing Sakura-chan's virgin mind?!!" Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment "throw something on! Don't just stand there!" he yelled at them outraged as he threw some cushions at them, pressing Sakura harder into his chest, one hand tightly around her waist pressing her into his hips trying to relieve the pain that had now settled between his legs –– and it was not precisely because of the two naked men before him ­­–– he rolled his eyes in pleasure as he let out a low grunt into the nape of Sakura's neck, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling, completely oblivious to his perverted thoughts, but he rapidly snapped out of them once he noticed that the men-previously-felines still stood there unfazed, gazing longingly and lustfully at the woman he held lovingly in his arms, he growled warningly at them, as he pulled Sakura tighter to his chest, causing her to loose the air in her lungs as she pushed against his chest, trying to free herself, but the extra pressure in his chest only gave Naruto even more perverted thoughts as he buried his face deeper into her, holding her tightly looking _very_ deep within himself for the self-control he didn't have, he knew that if she kept up amazing him like this –– which he _knew_ she would, not on purpose though, no matter how much he'd like that –– he would certainly just throw her on the couch and ravage her just as he wanted to.

Meanwhile an alarm went on in Sakura's mind **'abort, abort! Get off you idiot! Don't you realize that we are **_**dying**_** here DAMMIT!'** a very angry and desperate inner Sakura yelled 'he's not going to hear you, you know?' **'well I might as well try! I'm too young to dieeeeee!'** her inner cried hopelessly 'hey! What about me?' **'oh, you don't matter much, I mean, you're like forty-something in mind age so… whatever… HELP MEE!'** 'Sakura began losing her patience… and her life 'we're the same person you idiot!' **'oh! Yeah… right… HELP USSSS!'** her inner wailed.

When both the felines noticed in alarm that Sakura's life was slowly slipping away because of some stupid teenage blonde fairy, they both ran to her side, clad in nothing but their human birthday suits "Hey! Get off her you idiot, you're killing her!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved Naruto off from Sakura's choking body as he lay her gently on the sofa, sitting down beside her to make sure she was okay.

Sakura began coughing violently as she jerked up straight not long after being laid on the couch, Sasuke held her hand tightly as if assuring her he was there with her, a deeply worried expression marred his features as his older brother Itachi let go of a startled Naruto and made his way to Sakura "miss Sakura, are you okay?" he asked politely and genuinely concerned about her well-being "yes, I'm fine" she answered in a hoarse and out of breath voice.

During all of the commotion they all failed to notice a small raccoon making his way rapidly and silently toward the sugar container and lick some of the spilled sweet diamonds, after another poof and a naked red haired man emerged from the dust, he made his way to where Sakura lied on the couch, preoccupied for her health "Sakura-san, are you sure that you're alright?" he asked with a questioning frown along his face and worry in his eyes "y-yeah… i'm better now, thanks for worrying, though" Sakura said in a hoarse tone as she tried her best to put on a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naruto now stood sulking lonely in a corner as his hair cast a shadow upon his face, his fists clenched as the earlier events replayed over and over in his mind like a tape 'I… I could've k-killed her' he thought scared.

Not scared because of being found guilty and later on being punished, but rather scared of what would've been of him if he had accidentally taken her life.

He knew he would never forgive himself… in fact, he knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself _now_. Someone as precious as Sakura deserved better than someone who would take her life for their own pleasure… she would be better off with anyone but him, even Sasuke was a much better choice than he would ever be "I… I'm so sorry Sakura-chan" he didn't even deserve to call her that "I'll always love only you" he said in a low whisper as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Even if it broke his heart, he would stay away from her if it meant her well being.

And with those hushed words he slipped outside the cabin, to wherever the wind took him.

* * *

Back with Sakura and the… _animals_…

Sasuke carried Sakura into his arms and held her close to his chest, relieved that she was alright, although he would never admit it.

At the contact with his bare chest Sakura blushed for the God-knew-what time, trying to free herself from his hold, her hands flew to his well developed chest trying to push him away but _damn_… he was strong. Once she gave up trying to release herself from his strong hold she turned to glare at his greek-god-like molded chest, at this he smirked at her weak glare and at the strong blush charmingly staining her cheeks and then proceeded to lean into her ear and whisper to her just like Naruto had a while back "like what you see?" he asked huskily as he licked her earlobe tentatively.

He wanted to provoke in her all the feelings she innocently induced on him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Just as he marked a trail of saliva from her ear to the corner of her mouth along her jaw line, all the while purring deeply and non-stop, prepared to kiss her passionately she felt two strong arms encircle her small waist from behind and pull her away from Sasuke's hold… and _oh_ was she grateful for that, although she wouldn't be for long "stop being so immature, Sasuke, control your hormones" his brother warned "stay out of it, _Itachi_" Sasuke growled as he lowered himself and arched his back, prepared to pounce on his own brother if he tried anything funny with Sakura.

Sakura's blush became darker as she just seemed to remember she was standing between two _completely_ naked guys, one of which was pressing her tighter to himself causing her to eep and blush furiously. She could feel everything. And she meant _everything_. As Itachi noticed the challenging look his younger brother directed at him a small smirk tugged at his lips as he slowly inched his face closer to Sakura's face and lowered his head a little to reach her neck. Once his head was settled at the nape of her neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist, he ran his right hand along her neck, as the other arm secured her in place, preventing her from squirming out of his hold. He slowly caressed her neck, enjoying every sensation her skin produced over his being, _damn_… if just _touching_ her felt like this… imagine what- Itachi frowned, being the calm and collected man he was, he had never experienced the havoc that his hormones were now provoking among his whole body and mind.

Pushing those thought aside he continued to run his hands along her swan-like neck, Sakura gasped as his hand went from caressing her neck to gently touching her chest bone and he rested it there, just above her breasts. Ignoring the eeping sound that came from her lips, her moist, tasty lips- he frowned again, lighter this time, what was happening to him? This woman's simple _presence_ was able to wreak havoc in his body, and not even when he was a young and in his sexual prime had he been this easily aroused.

Once again trashing those thoughts, he lifted his other hand to her chin and brusquely turned her to face him, he saw the shock and desperation in her eyes and he smirked, she was just so… _enticing_. As he glanced out of the corner of his eye waiting to see his enraged brother he was instead surprised to find a crestfallen Sasuke, his bangs obscuring his face. If Itachi had been in his right mind he would've stopped this right then and there. But he was now far beyond reason, this woman was so intoxicating, so…. Addictive. He was just so close to her full lips, too captured in the palpitating heat surrounding her to turn around just like that. No. He couldn't. He _wouldn't._ And with that last trail of thought he leaned forward to capture his lips with his own, but then he realized that he'd be doing just what he hated. Courtesy towards women should not be discarded. _Ever_. Especially if it was anyone _this_ precious, so he refrained from completely invading her mouth as he actually desired to do.

It was a sacrifice, but it was one that he knew he'd be grateful for later, it would give him at least a tad more self-control, which had apparently vanished into thin air, around this _sensual_ little thing. So instead of plummeting onto her lips with his own like the love-sick teenager he actually was, he barely restrained himself and slowly, _painstakingly_ ran his tongue sensually over her moist lips. He felt all of his self-control _nearly_ collapse at his feet as she gasped at his ministrations.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her slightly parted lips in a desperate attempt at gaining his self control back, which was near impossible whenever he was around this woman. He reminisced the pleasurable feeling of her lips beneath his hot and humid tongue, breathing raggedly down her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

He growled loudly as he held her closer against him. He was frustrated, no, beyond frustrated, he was _furious_. What was this woman doing to him? How did she manage to destroy in one second all he had built with hard work in _years_? What was it about her that made him dizzy and fall at her feet like some love-sick teen? It was infuriating! He only grunted against her inhumanly soft skin, rubbing his nose lightly up and down her exposed neck "from the expression in Sakura-san's face, I can tell she would very much appreciate it if you let go of her" it was at Gaara's –– the raccoon's name ­­­­­­–– interruption that he snapped. He didn't need to be told what to do. Let alone shorten his time with _his_ Sakura, his eyes bled red, and he turned with a murderous aura towards Gaara "shut up, Gaara" he warned. Sasuke still stood crestfallen, staring longingly at Sakura, looking as if he could burst to tears at any given moment. But soon he composed himself and his face morphed into an irritated one, but the pain was still visible in his eyes, to deep to be hidden "where is Naruto?" he asked, trying to distract himself from the heartbreaking image playing in his mind.

And so the search began…

* * *

Soooooo…. Hehe xp I've got no excuse for updating so lately :) please forgive meeeeee!!

Soo umm… yeah x) see yah later! Bella-berry gonee!


End file.
